


Wibly Wobbly, Lovey Dovey Stuff

by demondreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dean and cas watch doctor who, high school/college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondreams/pseuds/demondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel is a gigantic nerd, Dean doesn’t understand that reference, and I’m pretty sure there’s tea involved.  Adorableness and ridiculousness ensue in equal measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wibly Wobbly, Lovey Dovey Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago for a friend, so forgive me if the writing isn't as good as it could be. Mostly just a fluffy little ficlet about these dorks being adorable.

“Wait, wait, wait. Lemme get this straight; so the hot redheaded chick-”  
“Amy.”  
“Amy, right. She got stuck in a…?”  
“Alternate time stream.”  
“Alternate time stream? Seriously?”  
“Yes, now shush. I can’t hear the TV.”  
The two boys were sprawled out on the beat up old couch in Castiel’s apartment, watching Cas’ newly acquired copy of season 7 of Doctor Who. Dean was only there because he had been bribed with the promise of kisses and apple pie. He’s gotten his pie (which was freaking amazing by the way, it’s always good to have a boyfriend who can cook). However, his aforementioned gigantic nerd of a boyfriend was much too absorbed in his freaky show about British, bowtie-wearing, aliens to make good on his promised smooches.   
“Woah, whoa, what? There are two of her now? How’s that gonna work out?”  
“Dean! Shhh! You’ll see.”  
Now, Dean wasn’t sulking, he just happened to be crossing his arms, and no, he wasn’t pouting, that’s just how his voluptuous lips are. Dean Winchester did not sulk. Okay, fine maybe a little, but patience had never been one of his virtues, and he wanted his kisses NOW. But, beggars can’t be choosers, so he may as well try and see if he could make any sense of this weird ass timey wimey shit.  
\---  
Then came the end of the episode. And, no, Dean most certainly wasn’t getting teary eyed. No, not at all. Not even when older-Amy told Rory that she was giving regular-Amy all of the days she could have had, or when She asked to see Earth, and- okay fine, he cracked a bit at “Did I ever tell you about this boy I met there, who pretended to be in a band,” but he felt okay about it, because Cas was getting pretty teary too.   
Once the episode was over, and they had composed themselves (Cas had wiped his eyes on the collar of his tee-shirt, and Dean had done a lot of manly grunting and coughing to cover up any sniffling noises he totally didn’t make), they paused the DVD and got ready for the next episode, which dean would of course, never admit he was a bit exited about.   
“Hey, Dean, do you think you could go get me some more Chamomile? There should still be some in the kettle.”  
“Yeah, okay, fine,” Dean yawned, “But only because I need some more of that pie.”  
“Thank you,” Castiel smiled as he handed Dean his empty mug and gave him a peck on the cheek. It then occurred to him that, Dean being Dean would need to be warned again of the dangers lurking in Cas’ tiny kitchen, “Oh, and be careful, the stovetop is still-“  
“SON OF A BITCH!”  
“-hot.  
Castiel hurried into the kitchenette of his apartment to find Dean nursing his left hand and letting out a truly impressive string of curses.   
“Here, let me see it,” Castiel gave a sympathetic hiss when he got a closer look at Dean’s hand, it wasn’t too bad, but it must’ve hurt like a son of a bitch, “Hmm, I think you need a doctor.”  
“Seriously Cas? It’s not even that bad, it’ll heal up in a few days.” Then, noticing the small smile on Castiel’s face he asked, “What? Wait, was that a pick-up line or what ‘cause-” He stopped abruptly as the grin on Cas’ face widened a fraction, and he placed a gentle kiss on the palm of Dean’s hand, before leaning up to meet his lips. The kiss was sincere and chaste, just like everything else about Castiel.   
\---  
Once Dean had been patched up, they settled down on the couch to start the next episode. Dean had face pressed into Cas’ neck, stubble tickling his cheek, with an old quilted blanket draped over their tangled bodies. Dean let out a sleepy mumble, “Hey, Cas,”  
“Yes, Dean?  
“You were right, this show is actually pretty good after all.” Cas smiled at that, and ran a fond hand through the other man’s short hair, “Also, you should totally start wearing a bow tie.”


End file.
